


Milk It Like It’s Hot

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Milk Enema, Milk fetish, Weird, enema, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Simon eats one too many hot wings so Negan finds a cure. A milk enema that is.





	Milk It Like It’s Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatlittleblackbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittleblackbox/gifts).



> I’m sorry doesn’t start to cover it.
> 
> Oh bestie would you help me out like this if need be??? LMAO!!!!

“Oh shit!” Simon yelled from the toilet.

Five hours ago:

Negan watched Simon lick his finger, red orange sauce dripping down it. Negan wanted to imagine it was his slong being shoved in that mouth.

“Hmm.” Simon moaned out his stomach protruding forcing a bottom button of his shirt to pop. With sticky fingers he unbuttoned the rest exposing his hairy patch of skin. Negan wanted to rub his face across his sweet sweaty flesh.

“Sure you don’t want some?” Negan stared at Simon’s moustache covered in sauce, a bit of chicken hanging from it. It was tempting not to lick it off just to taste SImon’s essence.

“No I’m good.” Negan never liked spicy food and habanero pineapple wings wouldn't be his forte.

Simon’s bulge was prominent inside his pants and Negan clenched his legs tight forbidding his weenie to thicken.

“Damn I really appreciate you getting me this sauce, shit’s rare now.”

Negan couldn't even say “you're’ welcome snookums” because he was too wound up.

Simon lathered a wing in ranch and his stomach seemed to jut out more as he licked the creamy sauce away and tore into more red hot meat.

“I guess it’s all mine if you don’t want any.” Simon said with a mouthful of chicken then took another bite.

Negan wanted to lick into his scorching mouth, rub his dick across that balding head, get off any way Simon would allow him. He would be his sissy bitch, wear a wig and answer to Tiffany if that's what it would take to get off.

And yet fate would later be on his side.

Present time:

“Oh shit!” Simon screamed from the toilet. His ass was on fire, each push burned and even wetting toilet paper and applying  
it to his tender caboose didn’t help.

“Damn these are not going out good.” He muttered panting as sweat dripped down his face, he swore he would die from a fiery apple bottom.

His doo doo felt like it was burning him on the way out. sliding against his walls in stabbing agony.

“Fuck!”

“Simon are you okay?”

Stilling Simon grimaced, he could smell the spicy hot aroma of his turds, his eyes were stinging.

“Simon I heard you yelling, what’s wrong?”

He couldn’t tell Negan the truth, that his heinie was tearing him up inside out.

“Oh um I’m fine...oh damn!” He screamed as fiery fart peebles burned his flesh.

Negan paced outside, maybe Rick or one of those fools was messing with his baby. He sounded like he was in distress, there might be a knife to his silken bushy neck as he spoke. “Simon I’m coming in!”

“No! No!”

Negan busted through the bathroom door. Simon’s jeans were down, his thick ding-a-ling hidden in the toilet bowl and his shirt thrown to the floor.

“Well fuck me!”

Simon looked down, his poopy hot smell filling the bathroom, the bathroom vent was broken of course. He waited for disgust or for Negan to laugh. 

“Baby is your ass smokin’ and in a bad way?”

Simon bit his lip looking up as Negan wet a washrag and pressed in to his sweaty neck and face. “All you had to do was yell and I would help.”

How the hell was Negan going to help his keister cool down?

“Do you have heartburn as well? I should have told you to slow down with the wings.” Negan looked sad and thoughtful.

“No... “ Simon stammered. “It just hurts.”

“Baby.” Negan sniffed the air not repulsed but his eyes did water and his nose started to run. 

Simon sat on the toilet the blazing of his poop maker ragging even harder. “I shouldn’t have ate those wings, I’m too old to eat like that.”

“Aha!” Negan chirped. He had a enema bulb and lube. Simon wanted to ask what the hell was going on, he wasn’t going to go all kinky when his fanny hurt. The sloshing of a bucket had him looking down into milk.

“First things first.” Negan scooped up a cupful guiding Simon’s chin up to drink it. “I don’t want heartburn later.”

Simon watched Negan squeeze gently on the bulb filling it with milk. “Do you prefer the bed or leaning over the tub?’

“What?” Simon asked unitellignetly.

“Your ass in a smoldering fire cracker right now Simon, it’s not going to get better without a little cooling milk.”

It did sound like a good idea, his tushy would instantly feel relief from the creamy liquid. “I can…can do it myself.”

“Nonsense Simon this is fucking definitely a two man job. Come here.” Negan pointed to the tub then lubed up the enema bulb with a thick coat of sheen.

Swallowing thickly, his derriere still ignited Simon leaned against the tub pushing out his rapidly swelling ass. Negan dreamed of this moment for so long, to touch that fuzzy booty pop, not like this but it would do.

Simon froze when Negan’s gloves were slimmed off and a warm palm kneaded his bubble butt. “Oh yes.” Negan moaned out.

“What?”

Negan cleared is throat. “Um yes, this is the right position.”

Plastic slid into his ass feeling foreign but the lube helped it plunge down. Milk gushed out and he moaned in relief, the fire wasn’t suffocated quiet yet but it was much better. Negan quickly pulled the bulb out to fill it with more milk moaning at white gushing down Simon’s hairy hole.

“Fuck.” Negan moaned out too throatily.

“Negan.” Simon wasn’t sure about the sounds his boss was making behind his fanny pack.

“I gotcha.” Negan hummed.

The inappropriate touching to his inner cheeks and hole had him wanting to hollar but he stayed mute because a gush of milk cooled him down once more.

A few shots of cream later Simon felt relief, the burn was gone completely but he clenched the tub as the lubed enema slid back and forth across his smooth walls. It felt nice and his tallywacker stiffened in arousal.

“That’s it baby.” Negan jerked him once making him moan loudly into the bathroom with an echo. “We’re gonna let the HOT ASS cool and tomorrow we will let my dilly dally get choked on that fine booty of yours, let it juice me dry.”

Simon hummed in agreement letting Negan pull him up and into his waiting arms.


End file.
